La vida es buena
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para: LizethMellark. Katniss y Peeta llevan mucho tiempo sin hablarse, pero una tarde de lluvia Katniss se desmorona frente a la panadería justo como cuando tenia once años. Los lazos vuelven a unirse, los hijos llegan y a pesar de sus perdidas Katniss descubre que la vida es buena.


******_Para el intercambio_******_"Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para:_****_LizethMellark._

_¡Hola! ¡Sí! A mí me tocaste en el intercambio. Elegí tu tercera opción y aunque no estoy muy segura de sí es exactamente como lo describiste espero que quede bien y te guste. Todo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Katniss._

Sentía como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por sudor frio y no importaba la cantidad de mantas que me cubrían seguía temblando. Otra pesadilla.

Con dificultad fui hasta la cocina donde Sae ya preparaba el desayuno. Su pequeña nieta, que seguramente ya se había acostumbrado a mis gritos matutinos, jugaba tranquilamente con Buttercup que parecía bastante cómodo en su regazo.

-Quizá deberías llevártelo algún día, aquí no hace más que estorbar- le sugiero a la niña que solo me contesta con una profunda mirada.

-Créeme niña, tú lo necesitas más que nosotras- me asegura la vieja cocinera mientras me sirve un caldo de contenido dudoso en un plato.

Como sin rechistar cada gota mientras la mujer me mira del otro lado de la mesa. Me sorprendo al comprobar la cantidad de hambre que tengo, incluso repito dos veces la dosis sin llenarme del todo.

-¿Saldrás a cazar?- me pregunta Sae mientras friega los trastes sin mirarme.

No he salido desde hace casi una semana, desde lo que paso con las prímulas. Peeta y yo estabas regándolas cuando le dio uno de sus ataques, rompió una de las plantas con sus manos y después si tiro al suelo en posición fetal, yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Salí corriendo a encerrarme en mi casa y no he salido desde entonces. No le tengo miedo a Peeta, sé que el doctor Aurelius no lo hubiera dejado regresar si todavía fuera peligroso. Lo que me da miedo es no poder ayudarlo, no poder ser su apoyo en sus crisis cuando él si puede serlo en las mías. Así que no he salido, no he salido para evitar verlo y él no ha venido a visitarme.

-Si- contesto mientras me pongo de pie. No me hace bien estar encerrada.

Paso el resto del día en el bosque. Voy al lago a nadar un rato, reviso las antiguas trampas de Gale que aún siguen en pie y recolecto castañas. Por un momento me siento bien, libre e incluso algo muy cercano a la felicidad. Por eso de regreso a casa casi no lo veo.

Frente a mí se encuentra Peeta que también va de regreso a la aldea de los vencedores. Me escabullo atrás del pórtico de una casa que aún sigue deshabitada y lo observo. La manera en la que cojea por culpa de la prótesis, como se limpia el sudor de la frente después de lo que parece que fue un largo día de trabajo y finalmente como se detiene frente mi casa y se la queda observando durante un segundo. Por un instante temo que valla a tocar pero al final él continúa su camino. Dejando la casa atrás, dejándome atrás.

Las semanas pasan y yo ya he formado una rutina, salgo al ocaso antes que Peeta y regreso poco antes del anochecer al mismo tiempo en el que él está retornando a casa. Cuando empiezo a notar que el lugar donde antes estaba la panadería de sus padres está en proceso de construcción ato cavos y entiendo la razón del porque Peeta sale de la aldea todos los días. Está reconstruyendo la panadería.

Las semanas se convierten en meses y mientras la construcción avanza el tiempo que mi chico del pan pasa observando mí casa disminuye. La idea de que me esté olvidando me aterra, porque aún no estoy lista para dejarlo ir.

Cuando el verano está a punto de acabar descubro que el tiempo no pasa en balde y las cosas envejecen y se rompen. Justo como una de las trampas de Gale, justo como mi relación con Peeta. Ese día lloro, lloro como no lo he hecho en un buen tiempo. Lloro por Gale al que jamás volveré a ver, lloro por Peeta que temo no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para conservarlo y lloro por mí, porque descubro que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para conservarme y que jamás me volveré a ver.

Ese día, cuando regreso a casa, no veo a Peeta.

Una semana ha pasado desde la última vez que lo vi. Una semana va desde que la panadería volvió a abrir. Ay veces que m la quedo mirando desde atrás de unos arbustos, intentando adivinar en las sombras del interior su forma. La rutina perdió sentido ahora que él ya no regresa a la aldea de los vencedores. Sae me ha dicho que le dejo su casa a una familia numerosa de la veta y que ahora vive en su panadería. También me ha llevado varias veces un poco de su pan sin embargo este siempre acaba en el estómago de Buttercup. Hay que admitir que el maldito gato no es tan malo después de todo.

Hoy únicamente cazo un par de ardillas y recolecto algunas fresas. Después me dirijo a dónde la inmensa piedra recita los nombres de todos los que murieron cuando bombardearon el 12, o mínimo todos de los que alguien se acordó. Acaricio los nombres de la familia de Peeta y Madge y dejo lo que junte hoy como ofrenda. En cierta forma es una tontería ya que los animales no tardaran en dar cuenta de ello y devorárselos pero lo prefiero a dejar flores. Empiezo a leer el resto de los nombres, unos pocos se me hacen conocidos, gente del Quemador o la escuela, pero la gran mayoría son totales extraños que murieron por mi culpa.

Estoy cansada, muy cansada, las pesadillas no han dejado que pegue ojo desde que deje de ver a Peeta. Así que me recargo contra "La piedra de los caídos" y antes de que me dé cuenta caigo rendida.

Este sueño es muy distinto a los demás. Prim y Rue toman turnos para aparecer frente a mí con hermosos vestidos blancos y coronas de flores. Me llaman y yo corro para ir con ellas pero cuando estoy a tan solo unos pasos de alcanzarlas se convierten en sinsajos y se van volando en la briza que a cada segundo es más fuerte. Cuando esto ya se convirtió en un vendaval y yo acabo de ver salir volando a Rue por milésima ves encuentro en el suelo mi símbolo del sinsajo y unas galletas entre dientes de león. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con el Madge y el papá de Peeta mirándome fijamente.

-Tienes que irte Katniss- me dice Madge sin siquiera mover los labios.

-Debes despertar- afirmo el panadero de la misma manera que mi amiga.

Ambos se voltearon y empezaron a caminar hacia la misma dirección que siempre tomaban los sinsajos. Estire la mano para intentar detenerlos cuando el agua helada de la lluvia me despertó.

Tambaleándome camine hacia la aldea de los vencedores. La tormenta parecía haber empezado unos minutos antes de que despertara pero tomaba fuerza rápidamente. No había comido casi nada en la mañana y ya deberían ser mínimo las seis, eso combinado con la falta de sueño hicieron que me agotara rápidamente y terminara por derrumbarme en el lodo. Con la respiración entre cortada y lágrimas en los ojos me deje vencer. Cerré los ojos y deje que el agua me empapara, no tenía caso volverme a levantar porque estoy segura de que en menos de dos pasos caería.

-Katniss- una vos muy conocida me hizo levantar la cabeza.

Y ahí estaba, empapado y con la cara llena de preocupación, mi chico del pan.

Lo demás pasó como entre neblina. Peeta me ayudo a pararme y prácticamente arrastrando me llevo hasta su panadería frente la cual me había derrumbado, justo como cuando tenía once años. Al llegar me hizo quitarme las botas y la chaqueta de mi padre para poner tanto las cosas como a migo misma en sillas frente al horno. Me cubrió con una toalla y me dio de cenar esos bollitos que tanto me gustan junto con una taza de chocolate caliente. Mientras comía él me contó sobre su decisión de reconstruir la panadería, como logro hacerlo y que ahora vivía ahí. Yo solo lo escuchaba, me gustaba escuchar su vos, esa vos que me había consolado en mis penas y había ahuyentado mis miedos tantas veces.

-Ya es tarde- observo Peeta mientras veía un viejo reloj de pared-. Y aun llueve.- continuo clavándome sus hermosos iris azules-. Ven.

Me tomo de la mano y me guio escaleras arriba a un pequeño y acogedor cuarto donde no había más que una cama y un pequeño armario.

-El baño está en la habitación de al lado y por cualquier cosa estaré abajo- me dijo mientras me dejaba sentada sobre la cama-. Buenas noches.

Lo vi girarse y caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación, observe la ligera cojera que le causaba su pierna falsa y las leves quemaduras de sus manos.

-Espera.

Ambos nos sorprendimos por el sonido de mi vos, estaba ronca y se oía un poco más baja que lo normal. Era la primera vez que le hablaba en meses probablemente él ya la había olvidado.

-Quédate conmigo.

-0-0-0-

-Es increíble- murmuro Freddi con su mano sobre mi vientre.- Me alegra tanto que te hayas animado Katniss.

Busque la mirada de Peeta que me tomo de la mano y me dedico una de esas sonrisas que derriten glaciares.

-Lo es- afirmo su madre que se abrazaba las rodillas en un extremo de la habitación.

Cuando le conté a Annie por teléfono hace ya seis meses atrás se puso a llorar mientras repetía una y otra vez la gran bendición que era tener un niño y lo afortunada que era a tener al padre a mi lado. Para ella Freddi había sido lo que la había hecho mantenerse en pie después de la muerte de Finnick y ahora quince años después se puede ver que a pesar de todo ha hecho un gran trabajo como madre.

-Amigo ¿Por qué no me enseñas ese barco del que tanto me has hablado?- le pregunta Peeta a Frederick cuyos ojos se iluminan mientras asiente emocionado.

Antes de irse mi espeso me da un dulce beso en los labios. Él esta tan contento por esto, él fue el que siempre quiso ser padre. Yo por mi parte me estoy muriendo de miedo, el sentir a esta pequeña criaturita dentro de mí me pone de los nervios. Mamá me ha prometido que una vez nazca ira a pasar unos meses con nosotros en lo que aprendo a ser madre. Pero las cosas no son así de simples, el cambiar pañales o dar mamilas no es lo que me asusta. Lo que me da miedo es no poder proteger a esta vida de mi pasado, de todos mis miedos y mis pesares, el no poderla mantener a salvo en este mundo cruel.

-Freddi tiene novia- murmura Annie desde su lugar en la habitación.

Yo no estoy muy segura de que contestarle, el comentario me ha tomado desprevenida y a pesar de los años que llevo conociéndola Annie sigue siendo todo un enigma para mí.

-¿Eso no te agrada?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Oh no, es realmente encantadora- me cuenta mientras se para de su lugar y se acerca a mí-. Su nombre es Analiz y me dijo que me admiraba por ser tan fuerte y haber criado a un hombre tan maravilloso.

-Tiene razón, eres admirable.

-Tú también Katniss- me dice clavándome intensamente la mirada-, y lo eres desde antes de ser madre… serás una gran madre.

-Me gustaría creerlo- digo con un suspiro.

-Lo serás, no debes de tener miedo- me asegura-. Yo tuve mucho miedo y ahora mi hijo tiene novia… y ella me admira. Yo estoy sola, tú lo tienes a él.

Miro por la ventana y veo a Peeta abrazando bruscamente al hijo de Finnick que tiene una red en las manos. Abecés Annie tiene una forma peculiar de decir las cosas. Pero tiene razón, si ella sola pudo criar a un niño tan maravilloso como Freddi yo que tengo a Peeta también podre.

-Gracias Annie- le digo con una mano en el vientre.

Ella parpadea confusa durante un segundo antes de dedicarme una sonrisa.

-De nada.

-0-0-0-

La puerta se abre lentamente y veo sus ojos brillantes mirar con nervio y curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vienes?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Ella, mi hija, asiente y camina aun temerosa hasta la cama donde descanso de una pesada noche en el pecho de mi esposo.

-Vamos, que se ara viejo antes de que lo veas- la anima Peeta tan sonriente como yo.

La niña salta a la cama y se hace un huequito entre sus progenitores para ver al bebé que tengo en brazos.

-¿Y qué opinas?- le pregunto dándole un beso en la frente.

-Esta tan pequeño y tan arrugadito- contesta mirando simultáneamente a su padre y a mí.

-Tú estabas igual cuando naciste- contesto con una pequeña risa.

Ella hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza.

-Yo era más guapa.

-¿Enserio?- la cuestiona Peeta con falsa seriedad- ¿Estás diciendo que este bebé nos salió feo?

Mi niña aguanta la risa mientras asiente con la cabeza. Después Peeta la carga y la lleva a la orilla de la cama donde le hace cosquillas mientras le dice que tal vez la que nos salió fea fue otra.

Escucho sus risas y sonrió. Pienso en la primera vez que vi a Prim y como pensé que era la criatura más extraña que había visto jamás. Como mi papá le aseguraba a mi mamá que eran igualitas mientras yo no podía encontrar un solo parecido entre ese ser y mi familia. Después pienso como cuando Prim empezó a caminar y explorar el mundo yo la seguía muy de cerca para asegurarme de que no le pasara nada aunque mi papá me asegurara que mi mamá no la desprotegería y que con un par de ojos bastaban. Recuerdo los meses que mi mamá nos dejó solas y yo movía cielo, mar y tierra para mantenerla a salvo.

Decidir tener lo a él, a este bebé que duerme en mis brazos fue más fácil. Porque aunque nadie me causo más angustia y sufrimiento que Prim tampoco hubo nadie que me hiciera salir adelante como ella, bueno excepto por…

Levanto la mirada y ahí está, con sus ojos azules idénticos a los de la niña que se retuerce abajo de él. Nadie me hizo salir adelante como Prim y Peeta, y quiero que mi niña sepa que es tener un hermano así que cuando la segunda persona que me hizo mantenerme fuerte todo este tiempo me propuso dárselo yo no dude en decirle que sí.

-¿En qué piensas Katniss?- me pregunta Peeta con la niña sonriente en su regazo.

-¿Por qué no se visten?- les sugiero- Quiero dar un paseo.

Pasamos frente la panadería donde la nieta de Sae, la que a momentos se pierde en su mundo, la atiende temporalmente mientras nos acostumbramos a tener bebé en casa de nuevo. Tomamos unos de esos bollitos que aún siguen siendo mi perdición y nos dirigimos a la zona de la beta. Ahora las casas son mucho más agradables que en los tiempos que vivía ahí sin embargo me es muy fácil guiarme y no tardó en encontrar el lugar donde antes estaba mi hogar.

-¿Sabes que había aquí antes?- le pregunto a mi hija señalando lo que ahora es un corral con cerdos, ella niega con la cabeza- Había una casa chiquitita donde una familia como la nuestra vivía.

-¿Y qué paso con esa familia?- me cuestiona con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Muchas cosas, pero lo importante es que sin esa familia que alguna vez existió la nuestra no hubiera existido.

Ella me mira con confusión y yo sonrió, no es necesario que lo sepa ahora. No es necesario que sepa que el papá de esa familia murió dentro de las minas que ella ya no vio, ni que la mamá se deprimió tanto que dejo de ser ella y tampoco es necesario que una de las hijas murió y que la otra quedo destrozada. Solo es necesario que sepa que ese lugar es parte de su pasado, del pasado de su familia y que como ahora es un lugar nuevo hoy se completa una familia nueva.

-¿Quieres ver donde están enterrados tus tíos?- le pregunto y ella asiente.

La llevo a la roca donde están los nombres de todos. Peeta se sorprende un poco ya que jamás había querido ir hasta ahora. De hecho la última vez que vine fue el día que mis lasos con él volvieron a anudarse. Es un lugar que recuerda la desgracia pero quiero que ella vea los nombres de la familia de su padre, quiero que sepa que tiene pasado y tendrá futuro. Una briza de aire frió recorre mi piel haciendo que me ponga chinita y atraiga más a mí al bebé, mi bebé, a mi pecho.

-Gracias por darme esto Katniss- me susurra Peeta mientras me atrae a sus brazos y me besa la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña-. Gracias por darme una familia. Te quiero más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Lo sé- contesto en un suspiro que se lleva el aire-. Gracias por rescatarme tantas veces, de tantas formas.

El niño gimotea en mis brazos y la niña recorre curiosa todos los nombres que aún no puede entender. Mientras yo estoy en los brazos del hombre que amo. Y descubro que la vida es buena. Mis pesadillas jamás desaparecerán y Peeta nunca dejara de tener flashazos, aunque esos son menos comunes cada vez. Pero aun así, la vida es buena.

_Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas y que hayas disfrutado leerlo como yo escribirlo. Honestamente yo creo que le falto protagonismo a Peeta pero la historia pareció escribirse sola y esto fue lo que salió. Maldita inspiración que no te deja opinar. En fin. ¡Feliz 14 de Febrero!_


End file.
